Relationships and Taboos
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: A short story about relationships and taboos. KakaSaku. Rated K .


Relationships and Taboos

Rating: T (just to be safe, I guess)

A/N: Characters do not belong to me. I just like to write fanfiction, that's all.

* * *

"Isn't she a little young for you?"

"You are barely old enough to be her father!"

"Wait a moment! Wasn't she your student as a genin?"

"Seriously, you need someone that is closer to your age! I know the perfect girl! Pretty, smart! Hell on wheels! Perfect for you!"

"You're hopeless. That is what you are! You need to realize that you will never get her! She is the Hokage's student! She won't allow it!"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kakashi? What if something goes wrong between the two of you? Things won't be the same after that."

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets, unsure about how he was going to go about his predicament. Over the last couple of years, he noticed a change in his former team, and especially in one person in particular. Each of them had grown, more powerful than they were all those years ago.

Sasuke had returned to the village after the war. We was not welcomed as well as Kakashi had hoped, especially after nearly sacrificing his life to save Naruto and to end the war. It took some time for everyone to warm up to the lone Uchiha, especially those that he had betrayed when he left Konoha to follow the Sannin Orochimaru. Along with Naruto, he was eventually given the rank of jounin shortly after his return to Konoha, mainly because of his actions during the war and saving Naruto from an untimely death.

Naruto was welcomed with open arms, however, after the war. He was deemed the savior of the shinobi world by all of the nations and had the honor of being special advisor of international relations in both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Everywhere that Naruto went within the village, he was greeted with open arms, much different than he grew up with. It was because of Naruto that Sasuke was eventually allowed to return to the village. The two young men eventually grew closer to one another. They were virtually inseparable now, according to Kakashi, with the Uchiha eventually moving in with Naruto. Hardly anyone nowadays saw one without the other and most times, it was Sasuke that was seen without Naruto.

Sakura returned to the village the same as she was before the war, but Kakashi noticed a change within her as well. Something about the young medic was different, but Kakashi could not exactly place it. Sakura was eventually promoted as hospital director, in charge of training new medics, both field medics and hospital medics.

The jounin continued to walk down the street, deep in his thoughts.

* * *

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

The jounin looked up at the pink haired girl that stood before him. He was currently at a post- mission checkup, much to his distaste. He usually hated anything medical related, but as long as Sakura was checking him out, he was tolerable of it.

"I'm just peachy!" replied the Sharingan user, "Why do you ask?"

"You look lost," Sakura said, "I have been calling your name for a couple of minutes now."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Sakura returned to her examination of the jounin, noting particular items on his chart. When she was done, Sakura smiled at Kakashi.

"There! All finished!"

"Thanks, Sakura. I appreciate you doing this for me. I wouldn't have anyone else but you and the Hokage do it, and only the Hokage because she is cruel like that."

Sakura laughed lightly.

"It was fine. Truth be told, I did not mind. It was nice to see you for a change. I don't get to see many people since I took this promotion, maybe except Naruto and Sasuke. I was getting worried that you didn't like me anymore."

"Trust me, that is not the reason. I have been…busy," Kakashi replied, "But, from what I heard, the Hokage doesn't want me to go on any more missions for at least three months."

"She did mention that after you returned," said Sakura, "It is probably for the best. You are not getting any younger. You are like, what, 40 something?"

"Sakura, I'm only 33," said Kakashi, "I'm not that old yet."

"Have you ever thought of settling down for a change?" asked Sakura, "Starting a family? I am sure that Tsunade- sama would love to have you as an advisor. I am sure that there is a girl out there somewhere in the village that would love to have you."

"Probably, but I'm not sure whether she would have me or not."

Sakura looked confused.

"So there is someone of interest? Who would that lovely lady be? It better not be Ino! Anyone but her!"

Sakura's face was full of disgust.

"Maybe it's Kurenai- sensei! Or Hinata- chan!"

"Trust me, it is neither of those three."

"Then who?"

Kakashi swiftly pulled down his mask. Before Sakura could get a good look at his face, her breath was taken away by a kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kaka- sensei?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"If he was not sure about it, idiot, I don't think he would be standing here right now," Sasuke said.

Kakashi laughed lightly.

"Listen to your husband, Naruto. He is right, you know!"

"He is not my husband, Baka- sensei! He's more girly!"

"That's not what you said last night, dobe," smirked Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke and Kakashi laughed. Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Are you sure that you want to enter this union, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke solemnly, "It's not something that you can take lightly, especially with Sakura. She will expect you be always be there for her, you know."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Kakashi nodded in response to Sasuke's question.

"If I wasn't serious about this, I wouldn't have started things with her three years ago in that hospital room, would I? I am serious about it. Sakura is going to be my wife and I will make sure that I am always there for her regardless."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at Kakashi.

"Knock them dead, Sensei! You deserve it!"

Kakashi stood in awe as he watched Sakura walk down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful pink and white flowered kimono. To Kakashi's right stood Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi could tell that they too were in awe. Sakura walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Kakashi. She smiled at him. She could tell he was doing the same to her from under his mask. After the vows, Kakashi turned to the audience.

"Hey! It's the Kazekage!"

Everyone, except Sakura turned to the back of the room, looking for a nonexistent Gaara of the Sand. After they returned their attentions to the couple in front, they noticed that Kakashi's back was toward the audience, with Sakura dipped down low.

"Dammit, Baka- sensei! Why does Sakura get to see your face and not the rest of us?"

Kakashi turned around, his mask in place.

"She is my wife, Naruto. Why not?"


End file.
